


Playing a Game

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Inuyasha, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Kagome doesn’t know why.. but she just loves watching her hot hanyo of a boyfriend play his video games. It makes her excited to see him so focus on shooting bad guys and just by watching him she truly wants to know just how focus he truly is. She decided to play a game to test that theory of hers.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Playing a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha! Just the plot!
> 
> Ummmm... I am not very good at writing the whole “going down” part so I hope I did okay? If not just let me know and give me some tips lol.

“God damn it, Miroku! I thought you had my six?! Why the hell did you leave me open like that?!” 

Kagome sighed from the edge of the bed, swinging her legs back and forth while she laid on her stomach with her elbows propped up, staring at her boyfriend who had his back turned; his cute little appendages flickering angrily as he growled lowly into his gaming headset, blowing out curses to their friend Miroku. 

“Next time.. you’re definitely not going to be on my team! You will be paired with Shippo or Kohaku! At least they’re working as a team here!” He grumbled out, huffing loudly as he pressed a couple of buttons on his controller. 

Kagome sighed again from her position on the bed, staring at the tv screen and watched a bunch of players shooting at each other in some sort of battle. She remembers Inuyasha trying to explain to her what game that he was playing when she had came over to his apartment but completely forgot the name of it because quite frankly, she doesn’t play video games. 

However; since she’s in love with her hot headed half-demon, she doesn’t mind watching him play a silly video game even though the game itself was highly violent and bloody. She enjoys watching him talk smack to their other friends while playing with them online. She likes at how focus he can be while playing it and not getting distracted by anything. 

It did annoyed her at first at the beginning when they first got together. He would always tell her that he likes to play for a couple of hours before doing anything else with anyone. It didn’t matter if it was with her or anyone that was also in Inuyasha’s life. He always made sure to get in some playing time. 

To some women Kagome could assume that it could be a huge turn off to date a man or um hanyo that always play video games. Quite frankly she did almost deny him but couldn’t stay away from him so she just used to watching him play his games. 

She would usually watch him while sitting on the bed. She would either be laying down on her stomach with her legs swinging back and forth or she would be sitting crossed legged on the bed, braiding her ebony hair or finger combing his long, silver mane as he yelled back and forth between Miroku, Shippo or Kohkau. Not once breaking his strong concentration. 

That’s when she starts to wonder just how long he can actually keep his focus on his game?

Kagome giggled quietly and worried her lower lip as a sudden idea popped inside her head and wonders if she should dare try and test her little theory. 

She wonders how long it would take him to break his focus on his game and was wondering what would the outcome would be in the end. Just from thinking about it the idea made her excited, wanting to know just how far she can push him and wanting to know if he could truly stay focus the whole time while she’s doing it. 

She should dare?

“Ha! Don’t you even think about it,” she heard him say suddenly, making her pause as she she moved over to get up quietly from the edge of the bed. “It’s not over yet, Shippo. Miroku and I still got time to whoop your ass.” She sighed in relief when she realized that he was just talking into his headset and walked around on her tip toes even though she could clearly see that one of his ears had flickered towards her direction. 

She got down on all fours so she wouldn’t block the tv screen and crawled around in front of Inuyasha who was sitting in his gaming chair in the middle of the bedroom. His honey colored eyes glancing down at her briefly before looking back up towards the bloody battle scene. She knows that he wants to ask her what she was doing but couldn’t because of the game. 

She gulped as she made her way closer to him, propping herself up using her knees. She reached out with a hand to slowly but delicately run down across his harden muscles. Kagome was happy that he wasn’t wearing a shirt right now and worried her lower lip as she looked up at him with her brown eyes, blushing when she saw him narrowing his amber eyes at her and could tell with the glint in his eyes that he was curious as to what she was doing at that moment before he looked back at the screen once more. 

“Damn it, Miroku! What are the fuck are you doing?!” He yelled out in the headset. Kagome widen her eyes when his eyes left the screen to look at her quickly before looking back towards the game. “You’re leaving me open! Again! Which means any second Shippo or Kohkau could use that opportunity to shoot me!” 

Kagome knew right then he was asking about her as well when he had asked that which made her blush madly red as she used the same hand to travel lower down his chest and onto the belt buckle of his jeans. 

“Fuck! Miroku! I swear—“ Inuyasha muttered, briefly looking down at her again. “Next time you are not going to be on my time if you keep getting me killed! Just what in the hell are you doing huh?!” 

So, he wants to know huh? Did she really had to spell it out to him when she was clearly about to unbuckle his belt? 

“Keep playing that video game,” Kagome whispered, watching one of his ears flickering towards her direction, knowing full well that he could hear her because of his demon hearing no matter how loud or quiet she was being. “I want to see if you can keep your focus while I suck your cock.” 

“Oh, I can definitely keep my focus.” His muttered out, looking down at her for a brief moment. “Of course I can keep my focus Miroku! Unlike you.” He huffed out, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back on the screen. “Go on and try me Shippo! I’m right on your puffy little tail!”

Kagome sighed deeply as she worked to get his belt off and pulled it away from his jeans and sat it down on the floor next to her. She only used two fingers to undo the button of his jeans and dug her hand inside them to softly touch his member that was covered by his boxers, looking up at him just in time to see him wrinkling his nose and to hear him hiss. “Fuck. Ka—Miroku! Listen here, I only have two lives left and you have one! We have to work together if we want to beat Shippo and Kohkau!” 

Kagome used her other hand towards the waist band of his jeans, struggling to push them down further for better access to his now somewhat erect member. She hummed lowly in the back of her throat and he heard her quickly managed to wiggle around in his chair so that way his jeans can fall lowly onto his hips. 

She continued playing with his member until Kagome decided that it was time to finally set it free and to pull it out from his boxers, gasping at how hard it was in the palm of her hand with pre cum dripping out from the tip which made her blush because she knew that she had barely even started the fun part and could tell that he was already close. 

She has to make this quick. She also still wants to know how long he could focus with her doing it as well. She truly wants to test out her theory. 

Kagome grabbed hold of his member, making sure to grip it gently and leaned over his lap, her brown orbs never leaving his face even though his attention was to the game and licked her lips and took a deep breath before leaning down to place the tip of it inside her mouth. 

“Holy mother fu—“ Inuyasha growled out from above her, almost losing his concentration when he had felt her mouth going down further on his member and quickly recovered when he shot down Shippo’s character down in the game. “Hell yea! I got you that time! Miroku just shoot Kohkau already! He ain’t doing shit but just standing there!”

Kagome hummed as she continued taking him all the way into her mouth, moaning at the taste of him and loved the way that she was actually in control at this moment. 

She took him out of her mouth with a pop and used a hand to turn it to the side and started to lick it with her warm tongue, closing her eyes as she continues licking all the way down to the two sacs and used another hand to grab one of them which caused him to growl above her. 

“Damn it, Miroku! Now because of your stupid ass— we’re both down to one point! It’s not that fucking hard to shoot!”

Kagome still couldn’t believe at how focus he still was with her going down on him. She thought that he would turn it off the game completely and do other things to her in which she wouldn’t mind that of course but it still amazes her because there’s only a few things that come into mind about when he does actually focus. Maybe if she takes him all the way into her mouth again perhaps that would throw him off his game? 

She opened her brown eyes to look at him as she took him into her mouth once more, moaning in satisfaction when she watched him bit his lower lip, muttering a few curses here and there as he continues to yell at Miroku through the headset. She could tell that he was indeed getting close and she truly wants to taste him. 

She closed her eyes tightly when she finally felt warm liquid entering her mouth and made sure to swallow quickly, panting when she had let him go and helped him get back into his jeans. 

Damn, she did in fact failed. He was indeed focus the whole entire time that she was going down on him! 

Kagome has to admit, she was slightly disappointed after she had tested that theory of hers and sighed when she started to crawl back over towards the bed but was stopped by a clawed hand to that had wrapped around her wrist, pulling her upwards to a warm pair of lips that was kissing her hungrily. “You’re so going to get it when I’m finished this game, Kagome.” He whispered hotly against her lips, giving her one of his famous toothy grins. 

She smiled back at him. “I’m looking forward to it.” She whispered, getting back to her spot on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for him to finish the last round of his video game. 

“Miroku, I’m teaming up with Shippo next time. It’s clear that he knows how to watch his battle buddy’s six! Unlike you! Yea, yea, whatever Shippo! You may have won this time, but next time I’ll get you for sure!” She heard him tell his friends. “Whatever guys.” 

Kagome watched him get up from his chair to turn off his game and place his headset on top of the TV stand and turn to look at her and she jumped. “You little minx,” he muttered out as he walked over towards the bed, his honey eyes staring into her brown ones. “Did you enjoy that little game of yours?” 

Kagome bit her lower lip as she moved back towards the headboard of the bed, balling her little fists onto the dark red comforter as she watched him climbed onto the bed. “I-I wanted to test a theory.” She told him quietly, watching him quirking an eyebrow at her. 

“Something about trying to see if I could keep my focus while you suck my cock?” He asked her with a grin when he stopped in front of her on the bed. “Did I pass your little test?”

Kagome nodded at him, frowning at him and crossed her arms. “You did in fact. Unfortunately.” She tells him with a sigh, making him chuckle as he reached out with a hand to stroke her cheek. 

“Well then,” he whispered huskily, leaning in to harshly kiss her on her lips, biting her lower lip with one of his fangs, making her moan into his mouth when he had pulled away from her. “Then I guess it’s my turn to play a game then. Are you in?” He asked her, cocking his head to the side. 

“Yes. Y-yes I would love to play a game with you, Inuyasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like blushing right now cuz I wrote this while I was at work (don’t worry, it was completely dead) lol so it may seem a bit rushed out. Just let me know what you guys think of it!:) I truly hope that everyone will have a Happy New Year :)


End file.
